Shake It Out
by MaybeThisTimeI'llWin
Summary: Starts in my On My Way, with the fight between Kurt and Quinn escalating. A story about no matter how hard Quinn fights it, her and Sam are like magnets. They always end up stuck to each other.
1. Chapter 1

_So this sort of my take on what should have happened between Quinn and Sam in the third season. This is no way intended to be Kurt bashing. He may come off as a little mean and rude in this, but Quinn should, too. I love Kurt, but sometimes he, Rachel, and Santana can be just as mean as Quinn, and they don't always get called out on it. I thought because Kurt and Quinn can both be bitches at times, the dynamic between them would be fun to explore in this story. So basically, if I over exaggerate Kurt in this, I'm sorry. The characters that I write the best are Quinn, Santana, Blaine, and Sam. Without further nonsensical mumbling, here is the first chapter!_

"Quinn, please. Sure, you had a baby when you were sixteen, and you had a bad dye job for two weeks, but seriously? The world never stopped loving you. And you're going to Yale. You have no idea what Karofsky was struggling with."

"You have no idea what I have struggled with, Kurt."

"You chose to have sex and give your baby up! I didn't choose to be gay."

"Why am I the one always being called selfish when everything is always all about you? This isn't even your place to be, Kurt. You don't believe in God. Glee club is your safe place, this is mine. Don't come in here and attack me."

"Cat fight," mumbled Sam excitedly, earning a small smirk from Joe and a terrifying glare from Mercedes.

"Quinn Fabray is calling me selfish? You're such a hypocrite, Quinn!"

"Guys," interjected Mercedes in a loud huff, "stop it; this is about Karofsky and his family."

"You're right," murmured Quinn, "let's pray."

"Always the angel," sneered Kurt.

As soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth, something inside of Quinn snapped. She didn't have to deal with this. She could pray elsewhere and God would still hear her prayers. Besides, her prayers would probably more meaningful if she wasn't wavering under the judgmental glare of Kurt Hummel. She rose from her seat, eyes stinging with tears, and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut. She heard several people shout her name, but she didn't stop. She didn't stop when Brittany tried to high five her in the hallway. She didn't stop when Santana tried to go Lima Heights on her for rejecting her girlfriend's high five. She didn't stop when Mr. Shuester worriedly called her name out. She didn't stop until she was in the girls' bathroom that nobody ever used, so that she was sure she would be alone.

"Are you really going to make me come in there, Quinn?"

Cringing, Quinn turned on her heels, blinking back her tears to give the iciest glare she could muster to the blonde boy standing outside the doorway. His expression didn't falter in the slightest. In their time dating the previous year, Sam had learned how to handle the ex cheerleader. Still, she was not about to let him win this one. She wanted to be alone, and she was going to have her way. She took a step forward, steadied her slightly shaking frame, and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a strong and clear voice.

"I'm checking on you. You ran out of the god squad meeting pretty quickly. You okay?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. You can go now."

"If you're fine then why did you hustle on out of there? I may be pretty, but I'm not dumb, at least, not when it comes to you," he said, half his mouth creeping up into a smile.

"Leave, Sam."

"You were moving pretty fast, Q, I'm not about to let that workout I just did go to waste."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Please go away."

"You're shaking," he said quietly.

Cursing under her breath, she looked down and observed that she was quivering again, even more than she was before. Why was she getting so upset? She was already angry over her argument with another god squad member; she didn't need to be getting worked up over Sam. He just needed to leave. He was only making things worse. She took in a deep breath and tried to stop herself from shaking, but she only started to quake harder under the concerned gaze of her former boyfriend.

"Quinn…" he started, "you know what? Yolo!"

He quickly glanced to see if anyone was looking before stepping into the bathroom and moving closer to the girl leaning against the wall. Her short, golden hair was seeping into her eyes as she stared at the ground. Slowly, he put a tentative hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact.

"Don't touch me."

"Fair enough. Now what's got you so upset?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll touch you again if you don't start talking."

"Look Sam, I appreciate whatever emotion it is that is causing you to do this, but I don't need your pity" she yelled, her voice cracking on the last word. She sharply turned her head away from him, not wanting Sam to see her struggling with her emotions.

"I don't pity you, Quinn," he said calmly, "I love you."

Quinn cheated on him. She cheated on him and he loved her. Sure, he probably didn't mean it romantically, but he still loved her. Shaking her head, she gritted her teeth as the guilt washed over her. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe the world did never stop loving her. Had she really been so dumb and blind?

"Stop it," she said softly.

"Stop what? Loving you?"

"Yes."

"You're impossible."

"Why don't you go discuss that with Kurt and leave me alone?"

"Quinn, he's really upset, I'm sure he didn't mean-

"He meant every word of it. Go."

"Quinn-

"Go away."

"Listen to me-

"Get away from me!" she screamed as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She furiously wiped at her eyes, hating herself more for every single second Sam saw her like this. At first, his eyes widened and he just stared at her. Then, for a split second, a look of contemplation was on his face. Suddenly, he stepped forward.

"Well, now I have to touch you."

She didn't have it in her to fight him off, but she didn't hug him back either. After a few minutes, she decided that his body was more comfortable to lean on than the wall. He smiled and rested his chin on her head. He had really missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long! I lost inspiration and was kind of unsure about how to handle the second part of On My Way. Hopefully this is acceptable. Please review and also selfish self promotion haha, please check out my other Sam/Quinn story I just started And I Love Her, it's kind of the darker version of this story. I don't have any reviews on it yet and I really would appreciate some feedback; positive or negative, as long as it's polite!_

After five minutes she's horrified. She's freaking cuddling Sam Evans as she's crying through years of built up emotion. She quickly pulls away from him, tells him she has to go, and hightails out of the bathroom. Sam, of course, calls her name and follows her, but the bell rings and she dashes into her classroom, thankful that Sam is a junior and that she is a senior. She has English this period and thankfully none of the God Squad are in her class. Rachel, however, is. And she also happens to sit right next to her.

"I spoke with Kurt," she says quietly, and Quinn begins to resent Rachel's choice of sitting right next to her immediately.

"That's nice," she quips and frostily turns her shoulder. If Berry doesn't take the hint, she's really asking to be bitched at. I mean, they're friends and all now, but Quinn and Santana have been perfecting how to cut a bitch for years, and now was not the time for Rachel to be pushing any buttons.

"Quinn-

"Drop it Rachel. I'm trying to listen," she says fixing her hazel eyes into the frostiest, most unflinching glare possible before darting them up towards the board where their probably gay middle aged teacher goes on about Shakespeare in a sweater vest that even Mr. Shuester wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

"Look Quinn, I can see from your still pretty but slightly puffy eyes that you've been crying-

"I _said_ that I'm trying to pay attention. Now is not the time to launch into one of your over dramatic monologues. Just please shut up," she snarls back with pure venom is her voice. If Rachel doesn't leave her alone, she is just asking to die.

"Kurt didn't mean-

"Rachel you are seriously going to get jumped in New York City."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up."

Suddenly the teacher seems to notice their little side conversation and asks them if they have something they'd like to share with the class. Quinn says no and their discussion is effectively ended. Pleased with herself, she smirks at the brunette and then doesn't acknowledge her for the rest of the period. She almost feels bad, but today is just not the day for dealing with Rachel Berry, no matter how good her intentions may be.

When the bell rings, she's out of that classroom before Rachel can try to attack her with conversation. She doesn't think she's ever run away so many times in one day before. Glee club is next, and she would save herself the headache and skip, but regionals are in a day and she doesn't want to be demoted even farther into the background. She strategically takes a seat in between Mike and Rory. Her eyes lay right on the whiteboard when anyone who tries to make eye contact with her. Of course, Sam has to ruin it and sit right in front of her. She makes sure her stare stays straight ahead, not acknowledging the boy in front of her. Who does he think he is?

Rehearsals start and halfway through Kurt says that her background vocals are sharp. She bites her tongue to avoid telling him that his voice is a few octaves sharp. His voice is lovely and unique and perfect the way it is, but right now she's really pissed off at him… and at herself… and at a lot of stuff. Mr. Shuester tells her to be carefully, but that he didn't hear anything off, and that everyone should be focusing on themselves. She can't, however, hold back a glare at Kurt. Quinn can tell Kurt's getting ready to say something that will probably start another bitch fight between them but Blaine, bless his soul, grabs Kurt's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. Mercedes and Sam both breathe out sighs of relief because World War III has successfully been avoided.

They're working on their dancing and Quinn quietly rejoices inside on how she's a better dancer than Kurt, and how he just missed a step. She wants to say it out loud, but Blaine's giving her this look that makes her think he'll cry if she does. He's probably also had a rough week with Karofsky's attempted suicide and with Mr. Shuester making him rap at regionals, so she keeps quiet, only because Blaine probably doesn't want to deal with breaking up a fight. Things go quite smoothly and uneventfully until they start to work on the choreography in which Quinn is partnered with Sam. Tears start to well up in her eyes and she bites down on her lip as hard as she can. What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she so weak today?

Once she feels emotionally stable again, she quickly looks around to see if anyone saw her about to cry. She feels a hand on her shoulder and prays that it's not Sam's. It's Blaine's. Why is this kid watching her constantly? Kurt glares at him frostily and Quinn doesn't want things to escalate she walks over to Sam, not meeting his eyes. She thinks she's pretty talented when they get through the first run through flawlessly without her even looking at her dancing partner. Fluidity and grace have always been thinks she count on from herself.

"You're avoiding me," Sam says quietly to her.

"I'm dancing with you," she says evenly.

"Quinn-

"Just don't Sam. Just forget what happened earlier."

"No."

"Sam-

"Uhhh guys," interrupts Finn, and the two blondes realize that they've stopped dancing and everyone's staring at them.

"Are you guys going to keep staring or are we going to practice more?" Quinn asks icily.

Everyone else looks at her questioningly but then turns back to their partners, but Rachel and Kurt are talking. She's suddenly so overwhelmed and tired that she can't even understand what they're saying. So, she walks out. She just walks out. Of course, she hears what she assumes is her name being called out, be she ignores it like she's been doing all day. Maybe she'll be kicked out of the competition, but worse things have happened to her. She hears footsteps behind her and in that instant she's never been so furious in her life. She turns around and unleashes her fury.

"Why are you here Blaine? Why do you keep staring at me? Just go back to your stupid little boyfriend and his glee club and leave me alone!"

"Look Quinn-

"Don't look Quinn me, just turn your bowtie-wearing ass around and get back to glee club before I slap you!"

"I'm not leaving."

She has to admit, she's almost impressed when he doesn't even flinch at the bitch glare she gives him in response. She's about to open up her mouth again when Blaine beats her to it.

"I'm not saying you were right and weren't incredibly rude to my boyfriend, but he was pretty rude to you and I don't know if he was right about some of the stuff he said to you. I'm just wondering if you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"Then why were you crying back in glee club?"

"I wasn't crying-

"You know what I mean."

"Quinn?"

"Oh look it's a party," she growls, "both of you get out of here!"

Blaine and Sam don't move a muscle. She's starting to get extremely frustrated. She feels tears starting to prick at the back of her eyes and she's seriously pissed at herself. This isn't like her at all. Quinn Fabray is not a crier. Before she can disguise her emotion, Sam's arm is around her shoulders. She shrugs it off but can't stop the tears from starting to fall softly down her cheeks. She's so embarrassed. She's freaking crying in front of her ex boyfriend and Kurt's boyfriend.

"Quinn what's wrong sweetie?" asks Blaine in a very soft and sweet voice and she's completely confused as to why he's being so nice.

"I'm fine. Look, I don't know, okay? Just both of you please leave me alone."

They don't. Sam's arms go around her and she fights to break free, but damn, the kid is strong. She keeps struggling and punching but she can't escape. She screams until her voice gives way and her arms are done and she's completely limp, against Sam's chest. She realizes he's murmuring to her, begging her to stop fighting him and telling her that she's ok. Blaine's rubbing her back and she doesn't have it in her to fight anymore. She's never felt so humiliated and defeated in her life.

Somehow Blaine knows that her mom is away and that she'll be home alone, so Sam and Blaine both go home with her. Sam will go back to Finn's house where he's staying later, but Blaine will stay the night. Their rationale is that it's okay because Blaine's gay. They all agree not to tell Kurt because they know Blaine won't live much longer. He's gay, so it's not the fact that he's at a girl's house, it's that he's at Quinn. It's going to be one hell of a night.

_Thank you. Please review and check out my other story!_


End file.
